nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 52:Axel VS Ermac
Welcome to 1 Minute Brawl! Have you ever wondered what it meant to have a soul? Well these 2 kombatants sure do. Ermac, the levitating soulspawn. and Axel, the keeper of precepts. These 2 multi-souled warriors have proven their worth in contests like Mortal Kombat and Mobian Kombat. They both rank as some of the most dangerous and intimadating competitors to enter Mortal and Mobian Kombat. But we shall see which of this 2 is deadlier. LETS START THIS FIGHT! The Fight Location:The Pit Time:2:00 PM Ermac had just given Kung Lao a fatality when a portal opened. Ermac looked at the portal as Axel walked out of it. "We are many, you are but one". said Ermac. Then Axel took off his hood and said "You cannot intimidate us". ROUND 1 FIGHT! Axel blasted a fireball that hit Ermac in the gut and knocked him to the other side of the bridge. Ermac began to levitate and lifted a spike out of the pit and launched it at Axel. The spike impaled Axel's left arm. But Axel pulled it out and tossed it aside. Ermac flew down and elbowed Axel backwards and then kicked him flying down the stairs that lead to where Shang Tsung was sitting in his chair napping. Axel made a sword and smacked Ermac flying through a roof and then Ermac fell back down and landed on his face. Ermac got up and began making a green ball of energy in his hands. He fired it at Axel, but Axel dodged and it blew up a part of the temple behind them. Then Axel threw his sword and it impaled Ermac to the wall. Ermac fought out of it and then launched a another spike at Axel. Axel got impaled through his chest and struggled to pull the spike out. Axel threw the spike at Ermac, which impaled him to the stairs. Axel grabbed the bruised Ermac and walked back to the pit while carrying him. Ermac broke free and kicked Axel off the bridge. But Axel flew back up and grabbed Ermac. They fought while flying above the pit. Axel finally managed to knock Ermac down into the pit, but Ermac managed to catch himself before he got impaled. Ermac flew back up and kicked Axel in the gut. Then he blased Axel down the pit. Axel was impaled through his arms, legs, chest, and head. But Axel pulled his body and head off the spikes and then broke his right arm free. He used his right arm to free his legs and then his other arm. Axel flew back up and entered super form. Ermac blasted another ball of energy at Axel. But this time, Axel caught it and turned it back. The ball of energy hit Ermac and stunned him. Then Axel ran over and with a blade made of light, he decapitated Ermac. Then he sliced Ermac in half, sliced that in half, and then burnt the remains with a laser. AXEL WINS FLAWLESS VICTORY FATALITY! Reasoning: Axel is on a whole 'nother level than Ermac. Ermac may have many souls, but he is beaten my normal humans like Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Liu Kang. While Axel is the Gatekeeper of Hell, the Keeper of the Spirits, the Ultimate Fusion, the Keeper of Precepts, and the brother of Death. Axel's only loss was to Vuxo. Vuxo could destroy the entire MK universe on his own. So if Vuxo could destroy them all on his own, then Axel could most likely destroy 1 of them alone. Also, the fact that Axel kept up with Vuxo, power for power, makes him almost as strong. Meaning Axel could potentially destroy the entire MK universe if he wanted to. With these little bits of info, this victory for Axel is straightforward. Ermac has the power of 300 souls. But Axel still cut him down to size. The Winner Is: Axel NEXT TIME For the next fight... We have... GREEN ARROW VS HAWKEYE ARCHER DEATHMATCH! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights